Across the stars 2
by Acrossthelignes
Summary: Suite d'Across the stars. Une seconde chance est offerte à Anakin. Saura t'il la saisir ou sombrera t'il définitivement du côté obscur ? Qu'adviendra t'il lorsque Padmé et Obi-Wan retrouveront peu à peu leur mémoire ?
1. Chapitre I

Très chers lecteur(trice)s,

Après une (très) (très) longue absence inexcusable, je vous soumets enfin le tome 2.

J'ai eu beaucoup d'hésitation à continuer Across the Stars. Il va sans dire que j'ai mis deux mois à pondre ce cours prologue alors...

Parce que j'avais peur que la suite ne soit pas terrible, d'avoir un manque d'inspiration,... alors je vous demande (supplie) de me dire ce que vous en pensez. Critiques positives et négatives sont les bienvenues ! :)

J'espère que la suite vous plaira,

Une très bonne lecture à tous, je vous retrouve à la fin.

Rose

* * *

Disclaimer : Le monde et les personnages de Star Wars appartiennent exclusivement au brillant Georges Lucas ainsi qu'à Disney.

* * *

Précédement (Tome 1) 

Oubliez la scène de Mustafar et la mort tragique de deux de nos protagonistes préférés, Obi-Wan Kenobi et Padmé Amidala Skywalker.

L'étranglement de Padmé sur Mustafar et le combat épique d'Anakin et Obi-Wan a bien eu lieu, mais sans issue fatale. Obi-Wan, légèrement blessé, est parvenu à s'enfuir avec Padmé.

Alors que la douleur de l'accoucement conduisait Padmé au répas, la Force s'est offerte à elle en vue de détruire le plus puissant sith de tous les temps, Dark Sidious, secondé par son disciple, Dark Vador.

Durant trois ans, Obi-Wan la forme au sabre et à la force. Dès qu'il la juge prête il décide de partir avec elle en mission sur Tatoïne. Ils tombent par un concours de circonstances sur Vador, qui ne les reconnait pas de part leurs déguisements.

Vador découvre que ses enfants sont vivants. Il se met alors en tête de les récupérer, mais Padmé réussit à le contrer sans se dévoiler. Vador croit simplement qu'elle est le nouveau padawan d'Obi-Wan.

L'issue fatale n'a pas eu lieu. Obi-Wan n'a que très légèrement blessé Anakin, suffisament pour parvenir à s'enfuir avec Padmé.

Alors que la douleur provoqué par la disparition d'Anakin la conduisait au trépas, la force s'est offerte à elle en vue de détruire le plus puissant Sith de tous les temps, Dark Sidious secondé par Dark Vador.

Durant trois années, Obi-Wan l'a formé aux principes de la force et au maniement complexe du sabre laser.

Obi-Wan jugeant Padmé prête, il décide de partir avec elle en mission sur Tatoïne, malgré les risques. Ils tombent alors sur Dark Vador, qui ne les a pas reconnu sur l'instant.

Dark Vador découvrent que leurs enfants sont vivants. Il se met en tête de les récupérer, mais Padmé Amidala réussit à le contrer. Son identité réelle n'est pas révélée. Vador croit simplement qu'elle est une padawan d'Obi-Wan.

Sidious conseille à Vador de se rendre à la contrée des lacs, sur Naboo. Au même moment, Padmé, après deux longues semaines d'entrainement intensif, convint Obi-Wan de la laisser se rendre sur Naboo. Les deux ennemis se rencontrent, et à la suite d'un combat, Padmé est découverte.

Ayant capturée Padmé, Vador ne lui laisse qu'un choix : passer du côté obscur ou mourir.

Padmé prend la seconde option.

Padmé torturée, Obi-Wan la sauve après un combat complexe. Padmé abat Vador, et décide de continuer le combat mené contre les siths avec Obi-Wan, après avoir pris quelques jours de repos auprès de ses enfants.

Hélas, alors qu'elle pensait Vador exterminé, il reparait sous les traits d'Obi-Wan. La menaçant de détruire son maitre si elle ne venait pas avec lui, elle refuse.

Elle prend alors conscience qu'Anakin est bien mort le jour où il a rejoint les siths, lors de la boucherie du temple jedi. Et il ne lui reste que de la haine envers Vador, l'opiniâtreté de défendre ses enfants coûte que coûte, qu'importe le prix.

Padmé devient esclave de Vador.

Sidious oblige Padmé et Vador à mener un combat décisif. Vador est vaincu, mais Padmé se refuse à le tuer. Face à son hésitation, Sidious l'exécute, mais Vador le défie.

Durant son combat avec Sidious, alors que ce dernier est proche de la victoire, Anakin renait de ses cendres grâce à ces derniers espoirs de sauver Padmé, parce qu'il est prêt à se sacrifier.

Il parvient à sauver Luke et Leila, mais perd Padmé.

Il délivre alors son maitre. Après une longue conversation, Anakin convint Obi-Wan que Padmé est en danger alors que Sidious tente de la faire passer du côté obscur de la force.

Alors qu'ils se précipitent pour la sauver, ils tombent sur la redoutable nouvelle arme de Sidious.

C'est alors qu'Anakin se révèle, et qu'il découvre qu'en fait tout n'était qu'un rêve.

Prologue introductif

Noooooooonnnnnnn !

Une souffrance atroce consumait Anakin Skywalker. Chaque partie de son corps s'embrassait. Malgré sa volonté et son courage, il ne tiendrait plus longtemps.

Cependant, après de longues secondes, la douleur s'arrêta brutalement et son corps se relâcha. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux sur le monde.

Maitre Yoda se tenait près de lui, le visage impassible, contrastant avec le visage crispé du jedi.

« Ce qui t'es arrivé, je n'en n'ai pas connaissance, jeune jedi. Le prendre en compte, cependant, tu le dois. »

Anakin se releva lentement, les yeux embués de larmes. Ce qu'il avait vécu en tant que Dark Vador était-il vraiment réel ? Il ne savait plus que penser. Padmé, Padmé, Padmé. Il n'y avait qu'elle. Ne pas prendre ce chemin alors même que ce serait l'unique solution pour la sauver ? Elle le détesterait, mais elle serait en capacité de connaitre ses enfants. Leurs enfants. Les voir ainsi, leurs petits yeux terrifiés dardés sur lui, non, il ne pouvait le concevoir.

Et le sénateur Palpatine se révélant être un sith, lui qui le sauvait pour tuer Mace Windu. Comment avait-il pu faire cela ? Détruire le temple jedi, essayer de tuer Obi-Wan et torturer Padmé, et tous ces gens. Non, il n'était pas Vador, ou du moins pas encore.

« Maitre Yoda, quelle chemin dois-je prendre ? »

Le vieil homme vert lui destina un regard pénétrant.

« En la réflexion la clé tu trouveras. Te laisser à tes pensées confuses, je dois. Les réponses toi seul connait. »

Anakin resta allongé un long moment, pensif. Le métal froid lui procurait un sentiment de quiétude. Seul son maitre le comprendrait et serait le guider. Mais devait-il révéler les terribles informations dont il disposait ? Obi-Wan ne prendrait t'il pas peur face à de pareilles révélations ?

Il le trouva dans une des salles d'entrainement. Assis sur un fauteuil, les yeux fermés et les traits tirés par la concentration, Obi-Wan s'entrainait intérieurement dans un combat invisible.

« Maitre ? »

Les yeux s'ouvrirent prudemment et il darda son visage sur celui qu'il considérait comme son frère.

« Ne m'appelle plus comme ça, Anakin. Obi-Wan suffit. »

« Je ne m'y habituerais jamais. »

« Il le faudra bien. »

Anakin s'installa auprès de son ancien maitre et laissa le calme de la force s'emparer de son esprit. Les séances lui permettaient de trier ses idées et de mettre fin au flou d'une indécision.

« Maitre, croyez-vous que je puisse passer du côté obscur de la force ? »

La question était sortie le plus naturellement du monde de sa bouche. Obi-Wan le connaissait mieux que personne et peut-être plus encore que Padmé. Obi-Wan ne semblait pas surpris, tout au plus il lui jeta un regard inquisiteur.

« Je crois que tout homme le peut, même toi ou même moi Anakin. Ce sont nos actes qui décident de ce que nous sommes, et non un quelconque destin. Si tu passes du côté obscur, ce sera à cause de ce que tu auras fait. C'est ce qu'un maitre aurait répondu. Plus personnellement, je crois en toi plus qu'en n'importe qui. »

Mais il l'avait fait, même si cela n'avait été qu'un avertissement, un pseudo rêve dont il était l'unique personne à avoir confiance. Les deux réponses de Yoda et d'Obi-Wan s'opposaient. Cependant, contrairement à Yoda, Obi-Wan ne savait pas qu'Anakin avait vu le futur, et ce qu'il y avait vu n'annonçait rien de bon pour les jedis.

« Merci, maître. Repartez-vous en mission bientôt ? »

Le visage d'Obi-Wan s'illumina brusquement.

« Oui, et j'espère que tu m'accompagneras. »

« Nous sommes inséparables, maître. »

Une profonde tristesse se grava dans le coeur d'Anakin soudainement. Imaginer les souffrance qu'il lui avait fait endurer, ou plutôt que les tortures que Vador avait commises lui était insupportables. Cependant, si la vie de Padmé était à nouveau en jeu, quelles terribles actes commettraient-ils pour la sauver ? Il serait près à tout, même à prendre la vie de son frère, meilleur ami et père, même si Padmé le haissait.

Il salua Obi-Wan et décida de rejoindre Padmé dans son appartement. Personne n'était au courant. Et il savait déjà pour leurs enfants. C3PO l'accueillit avec empressement avec son continuel monologue. Padmé, même ne disposant pas la force, ressentit sa présence immédiatement et se précipita vers lui.

« Any ! »

Il la serra longuement dans ses bras. Une quiétude s'empara de son être. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas ressenti cela ? Des années, mais pas pour elle. Elle se dégagea doucement de ses bras et prit son visage entre ses mains.

« J'ai une nouvelle à t'annoncer. »

Il connaissait déjà l'heureuse nouvelle, mais son coeur explosa lorsqu'il l'entendit.

« J'attends un enfant. »

Des enfants, Padmé. Les plus beaux qu'ils soient au monde. Il la prit dans ses bras sans rien dire. Surprise, elle lui rendit son étreinte.

« Comment ferons nous, avec le conseil jedi et le sénat ? Nous perdrons tout. »

Il lui murmura à l'oreille, d'une voix sereine.

« Ne nous inquiétons pas de faits futurs, Padmé. Seul le présent compte, et je suis à l'instant le mari le plus heureux de l'espace. »

* * *

Alors ? Qu'en avez vous pensez ? :)

J'avoue que c'est un peu introductif (enfin beaucoup).

Une bonne semaine à vous,

Je vous retrouverai peut-être pour la suite,

Rose


	2. Chapitre 2

Bonsoir, Bonjour,

Tout d'abord, je vous souhaite une merveilleuse année 2016. Que bonheur, chance, santé et toutes les plus belles aventures, expériences et évènements soient dans votre vie.

2016\. Sera t'elle l'année du changement ? En tout cas, voilà deux ou trois années qu'Accross the Stars perdure (avec de longues coupures de publiciations impardonnables). Je m'en excuse encore et toujours. Milles pardons. Alors, j'ai décidé que l'une de mes résolutions 2016 était de tenter d'adopter un rythme de publication régulier. Qu'en pensez-vous ? ^^

Trêve de bavardages, je vous livre ici le second chapitre, qui j'espèrera vous plaira.

Merci milles fois pour vos reviews, elles me donnent chaque fois plus d'encouragements pour continuer l'aventure ! :)

Je vous remercie encore milles fois pour ceux qui me suivent depuis le début - même s'ils ne se manifestent pas ;), ceux qui sont arrivés en cours de route ou ceux qui viennent d'arriver ! :D Sans les lecteurs, l'écriture n'aurait pas les mêmes saveurs et le même caractère aventureux.

Je vous retrouve à la fin. Très bonne lecture !

Réponse aux reviews

Someone : Merci ! :D Je suis tellement contente que tu l'es aimé ! :D Trois fois ? ;) Whaouh ! :D En tout cas j'espère que le second chapitre te plaira tout autant ^^

Star Wars : Merci beaucoup ! :) En espérant que le tome 2 te plaira également. :D

Markyforever : Merci ! Je suis contente que le début te plaise. :D

Orwen : Haha merci pour ta magnifique review ! :D Oui, j'ai mis du temps à trouver une ligne directrice à l'histoire, car c'est vrai que la chute du Tome 1 entraine une multitude de possibilités. J'espère que le début de direction du chapitre 2 te plaira ;) Que la force soit avec toi aussi !

* * *

Chapitre 2 - L'ombre du sith (Partie I)

Anakin se tenait au balcon de l'appartement sénatorial de Padmé, observant minutieusement les faisceaux colorés des vaisseaux lancés à pleine vitesse. Il aimait les sons infernaux de la nuit de Coruscant. La quiétude lui rappelait bien trop Tatoïne, dont il ne conservait que des mauvais souvenirs. Padmé dormait encore, alors que l'aube pointait déjà à l'horizon.

Disposer de telles révélations sur son avenir aurait pu rendre fou le plus stable des hommes. Anakin ne dérogeait en aucun cas à la règle ancestrale. Il en savait pas que faire. Il ne savait pas que dire. Il hésitait depuis des mois à révéler l'horrible réalité à Padmé. Il savait son destin en marche, puisqu'il avait tué le comte Doku dans un passé irréellement lointain. Pouvait-il changer ? Et qu'en serait t'il de Padmé et des enfants, et de leur avenir ? Comment dire au conseil jedi que Padmé était enceinte ? Si le problème n'aurait pas murit dans la tête de l'ancien Anakin, il l'accablait à nouveau. Il ne redoutait pas le conseil jedi, mais il craignait que Padmé perde tout. Et même s'il ne parvenait pas à se l'avouer, il aimait incommensurablement être jedi.

Que ferait-il s'il ne pouvait plus l'être ? Redevenir un pauvre mendiant, esclave comme avant ? Sa jeunesse le hantait. Il abhorrait ce qu'il avait été jadis, malgré tout l'amour de sa mère. Il aimait le pouvoir, et il savait que ce serait sa perte. Il ne lui restait qu'Obi Wan, son ami, son père et son frère. Mais comprendrait-il ? Révélerait-il son secret au conseil jedi, comme sa fidélité à l'institution le lui commandait, au risque de le trahir, lui ? Jamais plus il ne douterait de sa confiance en son ancien maître, mais la connaissance entière qu'il avait de lui lui intimer de ne rien lui dire. L'Ordre. Pourquoi les jedis ne pouvaient pas vivre comme les autres, disposer d'une famille, d'enfants ? Devenir jedi était le sacrifice de la vie, de l'amour, pour une cause noble, certes, mais à un prix bien trop douloureux. Et, jamais, il n'envisageait d'abandonner Padmé. Leur mariage avait été un risque à prendre, et il assumerait sans état d'âme.

Une autre difficulté se posait. Il connaissait l'identité de Palpatine. Affronter le Sith seul relevait de la folie. De plus, une fois mort, rien ne prouverait plus les fautes du sith et condamnerait Anakin. Comment expliquer l'origine de ces informations au Conseil ? Personne ne le croirait, mis à part Obi-Wan, et peut-être Yoda. Ils le traiteraient encore d'incapable, de traître, de menteur.

Il retourna à pas de loups dans la chambre et s'assit face au lit, regardant longuement Padmé dormir. Sa femme restait la plus belle du monde à ses yeux. Il ne pouvait avoir de plus grand bonheur. Jamais il n'en n'avait regardé une autre, il n'y avait qu'elle, dès qu'il avait quitté le monde de l'enfance et jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se ferment définitivement. Pas même Vador n'avait pu éteindre le feu que Padmé ravivait continuellement en lui.

Résistant au pouvoir d'attraction, il replaça délicatement l'un des mèches rebelles tombées sur le visage de Padmé. A son contact, elle ouvrit les yeux, les plongeant dans les siens pendant de longues minutes.

« Je t'ai réveillé ? » lui demanda t'il.

« Non, tu sais bien que je ne dors toujours que d'un oeil, comme toi. »

Elle se releva avec précaution, gênée par la lourdeur de son ventre.

« Ils ont bien dormi ? » demanda Anakin dans un sourire.

« Ca, c'est moins certain, vu comme ils ont bougé » grogna Padmé.

Anakin éclata de rire. Padmé adorait entendre son rire cristallin, qui la rassurait. Mais il résonnait si peu, son visage était toujours si troubler, si triste. Elle décida de profiter de ce calme matinal pour lui parler.

« Any, je sais que tu me caches des choses. » annonça t'elle en passa en prenant son visage entre ses mains. « Et tu sais bien que tu peux tout me dire. Tu redeviens comme à l'époque de la mort de ta mère, et ces rêves que tu faisais… c'est cela ? »

Le visage se referma immédiatement et il se dégagea de l'emprise de Padmé. Un long silence suivit, entrecoupé de soupirs de sa femme.

« Je ne peux rien te dire. »

La réponse claqua comme une menace. Padmé se releva, enfila une robe de chambre et sortit de la pièce sans un mot. Au boit d'un moment, Anakin la suivit dans le salon, où elle s'était assise. Il n'osa rien dire, lui laissant la liberté de prononcer ses propres mots.

« Nous ne pouvons continuer comme ça. Tu ne dis jamais rien. Avec des enfants, tu ne peux être ainsi. Nous sommes mariés depuis trois ans, et tes secrets pèsent trop lourd. »

« Padmé… »

« Non, je ne peux te laisser faire cette fois. Fais un choix : soit tu me dis tout, soit je te quitte. »

« Je sais que tu ne le feras pas, Padmé. »

Padmé se leva et s'arrêta à un mètre de son mari, le regard de braise, déterminée.

« Je le ferais. Si notre situation est trop compliquée pour toi, je partirai. »

« Laisse moi du temps. »

Padmé quitta la pièce sans se retourner, les larmes longtemps contenues se déversant enfin. Envisager d'abandonner son mari pour élever seule ses enfants lui paraissait impensable et cynique, voire monstrueux. Mais, quelque chose avait changé en elle, sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi. Comme si elle l'avait oublié, occulté. Anakin n'était pas celui qu'elle croyait. L'idée la tenaillait, et rien ne la faisait disparaitre. Et une voix désespérée, sa voix, défilait sans cesse dans son esprit fatigué : Il y a encore du bon en lui. Elle ne comprenait pas. Et elle voulait protéger plus que tout les deux êtres fragiles et innocents en elle, même au prix de l'abandon de celui qu'elle aimait et pour qui elle serait morte. Ils n'étaient plus seuls.

Anakin observa longuement le mur, le coeur lourd. Les évènements s'enclenchaient, mais il n'avait aucun souvenir de cette scène. Comme si le futur connu pouvait changer. Alors la mort de Padmé aussi ? Devait-il alors emprunter la voie de l'obscurité ? Il était temps d'informer Obi-Wan désormais. Il ne pouvait plus faire face seul, ou il se perdrait. Et il ne voyait que son maitre pour le sauver. Il se dirigea vers la salle du Conseil Jedi. Il vit son maitre, pensif, le regard rivé vers le siège de Maitre Yoda.

« Maitre ? »l'appela Anakin.

Obi-Wan leva la tête brusquement, surpris de voir l'objet de ses inquiétudes dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Il se leva et lui sourit.

« Ne cesseras-tu donc jamais de m'appeler « Maitre » ? Me vois-tu encore ainsi après toutes ses années et ton accession au rang de jedi ? »

Le visage grave de son ancien apprenti interrompit son sourire. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Je dois vous parler. »

* * *

Et voilà pour cette première partie de chapitre. Je me demande comment Padmé va réagir lorsqu'elle découvrira le passé fictif, possible d'Anakin. Et Obi-Wan ? Et quelle décision prendra Padmé ?

Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? :)

Sinon, avez-vous vu Star Wars VII ? :D Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? (Merci de ne pas spoiler par respect pour les autres ;) ) Personnellement, si le film m'a énormément plus, je reste attaché à la prélogie (I, II, III). Sans Anakin et Padmé, je me sens un peu perdue. :S Mais peut-être que les deux nouveaux réussiront à conquérir mon coeur comme ce fut le cas pour Anakin et Padmé. Je pense de plus en plus que Star Wars est un phénomène de génération. :)

L'autre partie sortira le dimanche 17 janvier (je m'y tiendrais).

Je vous souhaite deux belles semaines et vous retrouve avec grande hâte pour la suite.

Plein de bisous,

Rose

Nocta bene : Je m'excuse par avance que les caractères gras ne soient pas passés. :( Je trouve que pour les phrases orales, c'est un confort de lecture, non ? J'essaierai de recorriger cela par la suite. ;)


	3. Chapitre III

**Chapitre 3 - Let me go**

 _« Maitre ? » l'appela Anakin._

 _Obi-Wan leva la tête brusquement, surpris de voir l'objet de ses inquiétudes dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Il se leva et lui sourit._

 _« Ne cesseras-tu donc jamais de m'appeler « Maitre » ? Me vois-tu encore ainsi après toutes ses années et ton accession au rang de jedi ? »_

 _Le visage grave de son ancien apprenti interrompit son sourire. Quelque chose n'allait pas._

 _Je dois vous parler. »_

Obi-Wan scrutait chaque geste de son apprenti. La force lui indiquait qu'Anakin détenait une information cruciale, mais elle lui dévoilait aussi son tiraillement profond. Elle lui commandait de lui soutirer l'information, qu'importe le moyen utiliser, car l'avenir entier de la galaxie se jouerait sous ses yeux. Il se rapprocha doucement et s'assit tranquillement sur le siège au centre. Sa nature calme n'avait jamais réussi à contrecarrer les débordements d'énergie incessants d'Anakin. Arriver à les canaliser relevait déjà d'un exploit. Et c'est sa puissance et son ambition qui refroidissait le maitre qu'il avait été. Il redoutait qu'Anakin échappe au conseil jedi un jour. Et il ne pourrait rien faire pour changer ça.

Il aimait son apprenti plus que lui-même. Le frère, le meilleur ami, le fils. Et l'élu. Pourquoi la force l'avait-elle choisi lui ? Comment Qui-Gon avait-il décelé un tel potentiel en ce gamin de neuf ans, à la figure angélique et doué déjà d'inquiétants pouvoirs ? Il se rappelait son maitre à chaque instant, et c'est sa croyance en lui qui l'avait mené à former Anakin, et croire encore en lui aujourd'hui.

« **_Qu'as-tu à me dire, Anakin ? Ton attitude m'inquiète._** »

Anakin se détourna de son ancien maitre et plongea son regard dans les abysses du ciel. Il s'apprêtait à se révéler lui-même, et surtout ses faiblesses. Mais il ne voulait pas que Padmé meure, et Obi-Wan… Ce père, ce maitre qui lui avait tout donné !

« **_J'ai commis… pardon, je vais commettre quelque chose, Maître. Maitre Yoda se doute de qui je suis, et de ce que je suis. Mais il ne sait pas encore ce que j'ai fait. Je ne suis qu'illusion depuis le départ. Je ne suis pas jedi, mais sith. Enfin, je vais le devenir…_** »

Obi-Wan sentit ses os se glacer, et il ne put retenir la peur dans son regard, qu'Anakin ressentit aussitôt. Mais ce n'était pas la peur de l'homme, mais la peur de lui-même. Il se retourna vers lui, ses yeux d'un bleu électrique contenants difficilement des larmes de rage et de chagrin. _Obi-Wan avait déjà peur de lui, alors qu'il n'avait encore rien commis_. Il se doutait de quelque chose depuis toujours.

Il s'abaissait à une telle révélation, et il n'obtenait que terreur de la personne qui le connaissait le mieux, bien plus que Padmé encore. Il se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers l'extérieur du conseil jedi. Il agirait _seul_ contre le sith.

Obi-Wan s'était relevé, mais il n'entendit pas les dernières paroles de son maitre dans sa souffrance sourde, qui ne parurent qu'un inaudible murmure.

« **_Ce ne sont pas les paroles qui définissent qui tu es, Anakin, mais tes actes_** ».

Obi-Wan ne tenta pas de le retenir, mais il savait qu'il allait le regretter. Il se dirigea vers la salle contiguë au conseil, où Yoda l'attendait. Anakin s'était dévoilé par sa confiance en son maitre, et lui l'avait trahi. Mais il présentait un bien plus grand danger pour la galaxie que les autres siths.

« ** _La situation semble bien plus préoccupante que prévue, Maitre. Anakin est passé du côté obscur. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est comment vous l'avez su, et surtout quand._** »

Devait-il croire ce que disait Yoda ? Anakin était-il réellement un sith ? Il ne pouvait l'admettre, c'était comme enfoncer un poignard dans son coeur. Les jedis devaient savoir faire la part des choses. Mais il n'y parvenait pas et ne s'y résolvait pas. La qualité de jedi menait parfois à prendre des décisions terribles. Voilà pourquoi il fallait s'attacher le moins possible et garder toujours un esprit impartial, exempt de tout jugement personnel. Mais là… quand l'apprenti passait du côté obscur, un jedi, la lutte contre soi différait, prenant une toute autre ampleur.

Yoda releva la tête vers celui qui considérait comme le meilleur des jedis, bien que moins puissant que nombre d'entre eux. Il disposait de la sagesse et du désintérêt nécessaire, de la maîtrise de lui-même qui équivalait à bien des forces.

« **_Qu'il te sera difficile de lâcher ses liens, je le sais. Soutirer des informations à ton ancien padawan, tu dois._** »

Obi-Wan sortit, résigné. Il allait de voir se confronter à Anakin, son ami, son frère, son fils.

Padmé sentit son enfant cogner dans son ventre. Tout allait changer. Et, elle se l'avouait, elle était terrifiée. _De se retrouver seule._ Comment les jedis prendraient-ils la nouvelle ? Si Anakin y était obligé, se détacherait-il de l'ordre ou l'abandonnerait-il, elle ? Le doute l'a submergé sans qu'elle ne puisse rien n'y faire. Elle connaissait son mari, elle savait qu'il l'aimait plus que tout, et qu'il en serait de même pour les enfants. Cependant, la colère et l'ambition animait tout autant Anakin. Accepterait-il de redevenir un homme simple, de redevenir le petit enfant impuissant de Tatoïne, celui qu'il détestait plus que tout. Et les mois avançaient. Ils ne leur resteraient bientôt plus de temps pour choisir leur destinée.

Et puis, il y avait autre chose en lui, comme un lourd secret qu'il refusait de lui dévoiler. Et elle lui en voulait pour ça. Ils avaient traversés tant d'épreuves ensemble ces trois dernières années. Pourquoi refusait-il encore de se confier ? Depuis la mort de Shmi, une ombre semblait s'insinuait lentement en lui, et elle dévorerait bientôt son mari. Où était le jeune jedi de Naboo, celui qui riait aux éclats avec elle, celui qui l'aimait seulement elle, et qu'elle ne devait pas partager avec le pouvoir ? Malgré toute la bonne influence d'Obi-Wan, malgré qu'elle y est mit tout son coeur, contrer son ombre se révélait vain. Même si elle refusait à l'abandonner, ce serait son enfants avant lui, elle se l'était promis. Le fruit d'un amour infini.

Elle devait partir à Naboo. Là, il la rejoindrait quand il se sentirait prêt. Ou peut-être pas. Mais ce serait son choix, non influencé par sa propre présence. Elle savait qu'il décidait mieux seul, et face à un ultimatum. Elle activa le mode « Hologramme » de R2D2 et commença son discours.

 _« Je m'en vais, Any. Tu sais où me trouver, là où nous nous sommes rencontrés, mais tu devras avoir choisi. Si tu décides de rester jedi, je viens pas. Je ne t'en voudrais jamais, mais ce sera mieux comme ça. Pour moi, pour eux. Je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours. »_

R2 désactiva l'enregistrement. Elle sentit son corps s'affaisser sous le poids de la douleur. Pas physique, mais morale. Elle tiendrait. Une unique larme roula le long de sa joue alors qu'elle partait vers sa destinée.

Anakin se précipita dans la chambre de Padmé. Curieusement, il ne sentait pas sa présence et cela l'inquiétait au plus au point. Il vit R2 s'approcher de lui en cliquetant alors qu'il franchissait la porte de leur chambre.

« Un message de Padmé ? »

Il obtenu une réponse affirmative en un claquement aiguë.

« Affiche-le. »

Padmé apparut devant lui - si irréelle - dans sa robe de soie bleuté.

« **_Je m'en vais, Any_**. »

Non !

« **_Tu sais où me trouver, là où nous nous sommes rencontrés_** »

Naboo, bien sûr. Elle devait être à Naboo… Il se leva pour partir…

« **_Mais tu devras avoir fait un choix._** »

Un choix ? Parlait-elle de son statut de jedi ?

« **_Si tu décides de rester jedi, ne me rejoins pas, Any._** »

Comment pouvait-elle dire ça ?

« **_Je ne t'en voudrais jamais mais ce sera mieux comme ça, mon amour_** ».

Jamais elle ne l'avait appeler ainsi.

« ** _Pour moi, pour eux._** »

Leurs enfants, qui étaient déjà la source de tant de bonheur et tant de malheurs.

« J ** _e t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours._** »

Jamais il ne la laisserai. Il la ramènerait, même contre son gré.

 _Mais alors, tu redeviendras un monstre pour elle._

Vador. Il restait dans sa tête, toujours. Son ombre gagnait du terrain, même s'il la combattait avec rage et force, il en ressortait de plus en plus épuisé.

Reste, et tu deviendras le plus grand maitre jedi de tous les temps. Pars, et tu te perdras dans une vie d'ennui.

Il préférait mourir que vivre sans elle.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à monter dans son vaisseau, il vit la silhouette d'Obi-Wan courir vers lui. Il ne pouvait pas perdre de temps, mais s'il partait immédiatement, il perdrait son maitre.

« _ **Anakin, reste où tu es !** _ »

« _**Que voulez-vous, Maitre ?** _ » demanda t'il.

« _ **Je sais ce que tu nous caches. Tu es un sith**_. »

* * *

Bonjour, Bonsoir !

Encore une pause de plusieurs mois avant la publication de ce chapitre et je m'en excuse. Manque d'inspiration, de temps, incertitudes sur la suite, je ne sais pas. Une combinaison surement !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les autres, et je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos critiques (positives ou négatives).


End file.
